<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dorohedoro - Hell Kaiman meets an Succubus by GeminiForest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123523">Dorohedoro - Hell Kaiman meets an Succubus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiForest/pseuds/GeminiForest'>GeminiForest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, BDSM, Biting, Collars, F/M, Handcuffs, Large Cock, Leashes, Muzzle Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubi &amp; Incubi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiForest/pseuds/GeminiForest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell Kaiman has the job to take down an succubus who maybe a danger to many people. But she has one offer for him before she dies. Sadly he takes it and isn't aware of the consequences</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiman (Dorohedoro)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dorohedoro - Hell Kaiman meets an Succubus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Succubus?" Hell-Kaiman asked as he tilted his head. It was nice that his master Asu gave him his body back even after defying his orders. He wasn't sure what Asu was asking for him this time. Asu nodded a bit and he offered the masked male a piece of paper. Taking it Hell-Kaiman looked to it as it had an address on it.</p><p>"Yes. From what I have been informed she's pretty smart and cleaver. So be aware of that. Not only that but she's good at tempting people." Asu explained, "While this isn't a main focus mission please be cautious of her."</p><p>It was only a few hours after Asu gave him that warning. Hell-Kaiman huffed a bit as he sat himself down on a bench as he held his coffee. A small gyoza creature popping out of his hood and climbed onto his shoulder.</p><p>"Thinking about that succubus?" The gyoza creature asked and Hell-Kaiman nodded.</p><p>"Yeah.. Just weird he'd tell me that all of the sudden." Hell-Kaiman sighed some as he took the straw into the open part of his mask and started to drink. He wasn't paying attention as the gyoza creature made himself comfortable. The park in Tokyo was quite busy that day. Things seemed to be going fine too. Only had one human killing that day. After removing the straw from his mask he noticed a strange site. A young with tan skin, long dark brown hair in a bun, and wore some tame clothing. A long skirt with a big sweater. Hell-Kaiman didn't pay too much mind to her till she looked at him. bright green eyes catching his own and she smiled to him till she started to leave.</p><p>"W-Wait!" Hell-Kaiman said as he got up and the gyoza creature fell into his hood and followed the female the best he could. Loosing track of her time to time in mazes of alleyways, buildings and more; but finally catching up to her. As far as he knew.</p><p>Panting some as his mask fogged up Hell-Kaiman noticed he was before a strange warn out building that looked abandoned, a bunch of strange paint and such on the outside of the said building. The gyoza creature climbing back out of his hood and sighed some as he laid on his shoulder.</p><p>"What was that about you idiot?!" He asked and Hell-Kaiman just stared at the building before backing up a bit</p><p>"I.. I don't know I just felt the need to follow for some reason.. Sorry Gyoza-Sama, we'll head out." Before the masked male could leave he smelled something very... Alluring? Smelled like fresh oba gyoza! But why was it coming from the building? Curious he went inside despite Gyoza-Sama's pleads. Once inside the interior was vastly different than they expected. The inside was decorated with shades of whites and reds and black along with a side of the room he couldn't quite tell what it was from where he stood, a woman playing with her hair as she sat on a large pillow looked over to Hell-Kaiman as one side of her hair was shaved and the other was quite long with the brown fading to grey. Only wearing sensual lingire, and she seemed to have a tail and horns. She had the same soft green eyes as the girl Hell-Kaiman saw earlier too.</p><p>She chuckled a bit as she got up and Hell-Kaiman noticed she had heels on as well. She circled him as her devil tail swayed a bit as she ran her fingers under his masked chin.</p><p>"Well well well, didn't think I'd see the rumored Hell-Kaiman in my den." She purred before pushing her chest to his, her hands running down his leather attire as she tilted her head as Hell-Kaiman stiffened a bit, "What can I do for you big boy?"</p><p>"O-Oh! I-I was actually curious on what that smell was." He stated as he held his hands up in defense, and Gyoza-Sama popped from his shoulder and the female noticed.</p><p>"Oh hello Gyoza-Sama~" She purred, "Brought me a new toy?"</p><p>"TOY?!" The two yelped and Hell-Kaiman backed up a bit and she chuckled some as she waved her hand in a dismissive way.</p><p>"I'm only teasing. Let me introduce myself. I am the succubus Crow~" She smiled some and Gyoza-Sama looked to Hell-Kaiman.</p><p>"I don't like this we should leave."</p><p>"Sadly that's a no can do." Crow purred as she sat back down on the large pillow, "He entered this place on his own, it means he needs some relief. The doors won't open until he's fully satisfied." She hugged her legs and chuckled, "That's just how this building is made. I won't force you if you don't want to but that's how it is if you want out."</p><p>The two looked to one another and Hell-Kaiman sighed and turned to Crow, "Fine. I'm already here, so let's do it." Crow clapped her hands excitedly and went over to the larger figure and plucked Gyoza-Sama off Hell-Kaiman's shoulder and placed him in his own area.</p><p>"Enjoy~" She purred and took Hell-Kaiman's hand and lead him to the other side of the building, there being a large bed and a assortment of toys and 'tools'. Along with a bed. She looked to the larger figure and she purred a bit as she circled him again as she inhaled. As if smelling him.</p><p>"Wh-What are.."</p><p>"You're in so much relief wow, and you don't even know it." Crow chuckled and stopped upfront of him and she started to undo his pants.</p><p>"AH!" Hell-Kaiman made a noise of surprise but didn't stop her, he was actually curious of what she was gonna do.</p><p>"It's okay don't be a baby." Crow undid his pants and reached under his boxers and it was her turn to give a look of surprise as he watched her. Pulling his cock out she purred and licked her lips sensually, "Oh my~ Can't even wrap my whole hand around this you're bigger than I expected..~" She started to pump him as Hell-Kaiman panted, pushing himself against the end of the bed frame for support as Crow stroked him. Seeing the male grow thicker and longer in her hand as she couldn't help but gasp in excitement.</p><p>Hell-Kaiman's mask started to fog up as he panted, his mind slowly going to a bit of a haze as she pumped him, he then watched her as she knelt before him and she easily took him completely into her mouth to the base. Gripping the bed frame more he let out a warm moan, echoing in his mask as the succubus looked up to him a moment as he tremble a bit as her tongue pushed against the bottom of his erection as he could feel something cold on him, assuming to be piercing. She hummed to herself in approval to his reaction and started to bob her head from the head to the base of his erection. Gripping his pants as she did so. Hell-Kaiman's pants became heavier as his watched her, unable to help himself he grabs her horns and roughly thrusted himself into her mouth. Crow did let out a sound of surprise but allowed it as she closed her eyes. He roughly thrusted into her mouth before holding her head down to the base and moaned out.</p><p>Crow felt his erection flex in her mouth and throat as he came. She looked up to him as she removed her mouth and licked her lips a bit as she stroked him slowly.</p><p>"My my didn't think you'd have it in you~" She purred as Hell-Kaiman panted releasing her horns, "And look at this~ Still hard." She chuckled and stood up. She then snapped and all his clothing disappeared including his mask and he blinked a moment looking himself over.</p><p>"W-Where did they go?" He asked and Crow chuckled as she pushed Hell-Kaiman onto the bed. The bed sinking slight as he fell onto it and she watched him bounce slightly. </p><p>"They're in a safe don't worry." Crow straddled onto his lap and ran her fingers gently over his toned muscles as she shivered some, her tail curling a bit as she did so, "Oh my god~" She purred and moved her hands up to his face and Hell-Kaiman shivered some as she felt his scales. She was doing it so lovingly and with such care. This was something he wasn't familiar with. Her soft olive green eyes studying him as she cupped his face. She chuckled a bit and leaned down and kissed him at the front of his snout. Blushing a bit as his face went red. He soon relaxed and figured out how to return the kiss. Moving his hands up her thighs before rolling them over and grew hungry with lust. Something he wasn't entirely familiar with as he pushed into her as he kissed her deeply.</p><p>Crow didn't mind being rolled over as she giggled as they did so. Wrapping her arms around his neck as her tail swayed a bit.</p><p>Forgetting he had teeth that could harm Hell-Kaiman pushed his tongue into Crow's mouth as she did the same to him. Their hands exploring one another bodies as she moaned softly as she felt his hard erection against her. She chuckled as Hell-Kaiman pulled back and moved to her neck as Crow moved her head to the side allowing the flesh to be exposed for him. Kissing and biting at her flesh as she moaned a bit, digging her nails into his flesh a bit as he bit harshly into her flesh. She didn't seem to mind it whatsoever as she gasped a bit. Digging her nails more into his skin causing scratch marks onto his back.</p><p>Hell-Kaiman sat up as he panted a bit and examine the figure under him as he whipped his mouth. </p><p>The succubus' top was cut thanks to his fangs and a large bite marks from him was left on her shoulder and neck. She purred a bit as her breasts were now exposed to him and she was pushing them together. She licked her lips a bit as she moved his hands to her panties as her tail wrapped around his erection.</p><p>"Go ahead big boy~ Do what you want with me I'm all yours~" She moaned and Hell-Kaiman felt a shiver down his spine from her statement. Swallowing a moment he removed her panties and he moved between her legs. Parting them he saw her slick vaginal entry as he opened the lips with his thumb. He went to inhale but for some reason she had a sweet smell here. He let out a rumbling purr as he stuck his tongue out and licked from the bottom to the clit. Crow gasped and watched him as she placed her hands on his head. Hell-Kaiman pushed his tongue inside of her slick entry and moved her hips closer as he then held her thighs. Crow moaned out as her tail tightened a bit around his thick cock as it stroked him as she arched her back some.</p><p>This was the best oral she had in YEARS. His soft tongue moving around inside of her walls pressing against her g-spot, as if lapping up against her sweet spot. He loved hearing the moans she was releasing from her body as she gently moved her fingers over his scales. She pushed his head back as she panted, he looked up to her his tongue sticking out of his mouth as she chuckled. </p><p>"You did good..~" She purred and pressed her fingers inside of herself. Moving them as he watched as the arousal with his saliva dripped down. He sat up and removed her hand as he pressed two large fingers inside her as he thrusted them inside her. She gasped and clung to him as he nipped at her neck. The sound of her moans along with the sound of her wet entry around his fingers flexing was all he can think of. His cock ached to be inside of her but he knew he was too big for her. She took his wrist and purred a bit.</p><p>"Fuck me Hell-Kaiman..~ Fuck me to your heart's content~" She purred and the lizard man blushed at this as he looked to her and sat up more. The succubus laid on her belly and waved her hips back and forth with her tail up in the air. Hell-Kaiman swallowed his spit and moved behind her and straddled behind her. Pushing his erection inside and was surprised how easy she took it. Crow however arched her back downwards and swung her head back as she moaned, this is the thickest she ever had in a LONG time. </p><p>She gripped the blankets a bit as he thrusted into her as he gripped her hips. Feeling his cock practically stretch her as he somehow got that entire thing inside of her. He held the base of her tail as he rocked his hips rougher as he laid his head back enjoying the feeling around his erection as her walls squeezed him. Crow panted heavily and looked up to Hell-Kaiman as she whimpered. </p><p>He stroked her tail a bit causing her to stiffen and whimpered a bit as she gripped the pillow from under her as she trembled a bit. He leaned over her back and cupped her breasts as he roughly pounded into her. The large bed under them started to creak a bit as the sound of their moans and their skin slapping echoed in the large building. </p><p>Crow looked up to the lizard man and moved her arm over his neck as she kissed his cheek. Catching his attention.</p><p>"G-Good boy..~" She purred, "Do it harder..~ Put all your weight into it~" She instructed and he did as she asked, "Fuck yes~!" She gasped and gripped his shoulder smirking, "Harder~" She smirked and Kaiman sat up as she laid flat and he held the back of her neck down as he pounded roughly into her. Hearing the warm moans she was releasing was so arousing as he watched the succubus under him be entirely pleasured by his cock. She looked up to him a bit despite being pinned she stuck her pierced tongue out a bit as she panted heavily.</p><p>"Oh god yes! H-How have you not fucked before~! H-Hell-Kaiman fuck me like that..~" She cried out and gripped the sheets </p><p>"S-Shit Crow~!" Hell-Kaiman moaned out and tightened the grip on the back of her neck and sped up his thrusts. A heat growing into the pit of his stomach and Crow licked her lips.</p><p>"C-Cum inside me..! Please!" She begged and Hell-Kaiman repositioned himself and held her hips up pounding their hips into one another and Crow gasped and cried out as she felt him release deep inside her. They were stiff a moment as she felt his cum drip out of her a bit after the two laid onto the bed. Hell-Kaiman huffed a bit as he sat up watching Crow tremble a bit as she looked up to him.</p><p>"W-Well... Thanks for everything!" Hell-Kaiman laughed and got up as Crow sat up and her tail swayed a bit, "Better get back to-Ah!" He gasped as a muzzle was summoned around his face and was yanked back and Crow purred a bit as she caressed his face.</p><p>"Not so fast~"</p><p> </p><p>Asu approached the building that Gyoza-Sama lead them to and he sighed. Entering the building and wasn't surprised to the site he saw before him. Crow sat on a chair, with Hell-Kaiman's head on her lap as he drooled over it, seeing a toy on his erection as he trembled a bit, pre-cum dripping out and he whimpered a bit as Crow petted him. She looked up to Asu and smirked a bit.</p><p>"Hello Asu~" Crow purred and Hell-Kaiman's eyes darted looking over to his master and he looked embarrassed. Asu sighed a bit and crossed his arms a bit.</p><p>"I see you claimed a new toy Crow."</p><p>"Not exactly. He's in need of release~" Crow cooed as she lifted Kaiman's head and kissed his nose, "That right baby~?" The lizard man turned his head a bit as he looked ashamed to the floor.</p><p>"I told you not to you fool!" Gyoza-Sama yelled and Asu patted his head a bit.</p><p>"Crow. When will he be ready? I do have work for him." Crow thought a moment and petted the lizard again.</p><p>"I don't know. Whenever he's ready~" She purred, "I don't make the rules is all."</p><p>"Think we can make a deal?"</p><p>"... Let's do that~ First let me play with him a little more~"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>